Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8}{8n} + \dfrac{-1}{8n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-8 - 1}{8n}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-9}{8n}$